coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7774 (6th January 2012)
Plot Kevin goes to find Sally but Sophie tells him that she's at Frank's house. Kevin tells Sophie that Sally's been seen kissing Frank before leaving in a huff. Sophie summons Rosie. Tina accompanies Rita to the police station where she hands over her driving licence. Kirsty scuppers Tyrone's lads' night out and he dutifully heads home leaving Tommy, Gary and Kirk to enjoy the rest of their night. The desk sergeant points out that as someone over seventy, Rita has failed to reapply for her licence and therefore she's been driving illegally. Rosie is appalled by her mother's choice of lover and decides to track Sally down to Frank's house. She recruits Jason to drive her there. When Carla calls in the Rovers for a drink, Stella recognises her necklace as the one Peter bought at Christmas. Stella keeps her counsel. Kirsty's pleased that Tyrone chose her over his mates, but when Tyrone suggests they have a beer, Kirsty tells him that he's had enough. The desk sergeant tells Rita that she's looking at a hefty fine and a possible ban. Rita's very upset and Tina's incensed, blaming Kirsty for whole sorry saga. Rosie turns up at Frank's house and confronts Sally for seeing Frank. Sally takes the wind out of her sails telling her that Frank's father has just died abroad and she's merely comforting a friend. Sally's furious that Kevin told Sophie about her and Frank. Paul and Eileen enjoy a meal at the bistro but it's cut short when the carer phones to say Lesley's asking where he is. Stella clocks Carla and Peter exchanging meaningful looks across the bar. Leanne remains oblivious. Sally bumps into Kevin when she arrives home. Fed up with his interfering, Sally tells him that she's going to get their divorce finalised. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Beth - Lisa George *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *Desk Sergeant - Simon Harvey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room, kitchen, hallway and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin storms round to Frank's determined to stop his romance with Sally; Tina accompanies Rita to the police station; and Stella recognises Carla's necklace as the one Peter bought. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,960,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes